Clear
by Needtodo
Summary: Its Godric's welcome home party and Sookie suddenly sees things much differently.
1. Chapter 1

As always I own nothing and owe everything.

Thank you so much to the Viking Trubie for the fantastic beta-work

-ESGESGESGESGESGESGESG-

"Thank you very much for lending me this."

Sookie tentatively stroked the crisp white jacket that currently covered her mangled dress. She was grateful for the generosity of the woman standing in front of her. It was a small framed woman with dark hair that was pulled up into an elaborate bun on the back of her head. The woman shrugged and smiled politely.

"Well, you were all muddled up and I had this clearing jacket. It was obvious that you needed it. So it was my pleasure. I just hope it's strong enough in itself." Her smile expanded.

Sookie thought it was a strange choice of words but the woman did have a strong accent, so she just chalked the strange wording up to inexperience with the English language. She probably meant the jacket was bought on a clearance sale or something.

"I understand you were mixed up in that mess at the FoTS. What's your profession?" The woman asked, obviously not understanding what a human girl was doing rescuing an ancient vampire. Sookie understood her conundrum.

"Yeah...actually, I'm just a barmaid." Sookie threw the woman an apologetic smile; she was not going to elaborate. Keeping her manners in mind, Sookie asked the woman a question.

"What's your occupation?"

"Oh, I right." She answered.

"You write?" Sookie clarified thinking she heard the woman saying "Right" and not "Write."

"Yeah, I right wrongs." The woman said and smiled a megawatt smile. It didn't make any sense to Sookie but again she just chalked it up to the woman's strange accent and inexperience with the English language.

"I travel the world and Right; going from place to place, and now I'm here." The woman let her eyes wander the room lingering a short moment on both Eric and Godric before returning all of her attention on Sookie.

"That must be interesting but I'm not sure I could do without colleagues in my line of work." Sookie trailed off.

"I understand what you are saying, but I have a lot of colleagues scattered around the world. We do sometimes cooperate in righting wrongs. That is so much fun. We have a whole community." The woman looked almost gleeful as her smile broadened even more as she patted Sookie's arm.

There was a significant change in the woman's conduct as Bill appeared at Sookie's side. Her smile suffered an instant power failure. She kept her eyes off Bill as she made a hasty goodbye to Sookie then disappeared. Sookie thought it odd but didn't really know the woman and forgot about her almost as soon as she was out of her sight.

She let her eyes wander around the room.

The house was open planed and big windows dominated the rooms facing an extensive garden. The rooms would be bright and airy in the day in sharp contrast to Bill's moldy dark mansion. This didn't scream vampire in the way most preconceptions went.

Sookie contemplated the difference between a human party and a vampire one. The level of noise certainly was different. Vampire hearing was exceptionally good so there was no need to speak up. Then there was the underlying feel of power-circles emitting from the oldest vampires in the room. It manifested itself in the way people moved around the area.

Everything moved in circles with the oldest vampires in their midst like moons round planets and in this, one vampire was the sun in which everything revolved. Sookie felt her eyes persistently moving towards her savior. The thought of Godric getting to her rescue just a few minutes later sent shudders down her spine and an underlying nausea lingered in her throat.

Scoping round the room, she caught a stray thought from the man manning the bar.

 _So fucking stupid! How can we run out of ice this early in the night? It will take at least 20 minutes to get some more. Damn it, I think I blew this gig._

Bill was still by her side and she tried to engage in the conversation but somehow she just felt detached, answering _yes_ and _no_ in hopefully the right places. In an attempt to concentrate on Bill, she hadn't seen him in two days after all, she added a question to Bill's endless chattering.

"It's a beautiful house Godric has here, so bright an airy. I thought vampires liked the dark and gloomy?"

"Oh, I doubt that his dungeons in the basement are bright and airy." Bill volunteered.

"Dungeons?" Sookie looked fully at Bill for the first time that night. Where was he going with this?

"Yes, dungeons filled no doubt with the poor people that have rubbed the Sheriff the wrong way. Godric is one of the most feared vampires in this world. Supes and vampires would best not get on the wrong side of the Gaul." Bill looked positively gleaming with that information.

"The nickname, Boy of Death has proven a little too true for a lot of our kind in the past." Bill was almost bursting with smugness which looked odd on the face of the vampire that usually sported a facial expression that looked constipated.

Irritated by his blatant attempt to discredit Godric in her eyes, not unlike the way he usually did with Eric she realized, Sookie searched her brain for a way to get Bill out of her hair for just a little while.

"Bill, I need to sit down and I would really like some water with ice, would you get it for me, please?" Sookie was aware of her not so nice motives for wanting the water with ice. But he actually was acting like an a-hole and hadn't even tried to explain why he didn't come to her rescue and had yet to enquire in regards to her wellbeing.

She had been restrained in that basement for two days hoping; no, counting on his ability to find her through the blood. Now, she just wanted him gone so she could do the thing she had felt like the whole party, watch Godric in peace. Gran had brought her up better but she almost got raped and killed today so she was entitled to a bit of indulgence in bad behavior, was she not?

"Of course, Sookeh. It will take a bit of time as I hear from the commotion in the bar that we are fresh out of ice." Bill steered her to the nearest sofa which as it turned out had a direct view of Godric, exactly as Sookie had observed while scooping out the room. Bill left and Sookie sighed in relief slamming up her shields completely to focus entirely on the ancient vampire with the gentle demeanor. Focusing her eyes and mind on him Sookie felt the peace she had initially felt the first time she met Bill, a feeling that had for some reason escaped her for a while now.

Vampires and humans were paying their respects, all of them stopping in a respectful distance nodding their heads. Godric spoke with them all and even patted a few humans including Jason on the shoulder, a very un-vampire thing to do. Godric was standing in front of an armchair dressed in soft fabrics in almost the same shade of gray as the armchair. He was maybe only two to three inches taller than her but despite his small frame he exuded strength and in that sense even Eric looked somehow smaller than Godric.

Sookie let her eyes travel from the light brown hair with blonde highlights to the gray-blue eyes incased in thick black eyelashes. The eyes were deep and sad and only lit up with humor a few times when he spoke with Jason and with Stan. The mouth was strong and full-lipped with corners that crinkled simultaneously with the appearance of light in his eyes. Sookie caught herself licking her lips as she studied the curve of Godric's bottom lip. She felt an urge to touch the lips with her own.

The jaw was strong and the overall impression was a beautiful young face. Sookie guessed he was turned around his late teens or early twenties. The neck was strong and shoulders broad, a witness no doubt to hard manual labor and Sookie suspected that wielding a sword had something to do with it too.

Sookie clenched her hands and placed her surprisingly sweaty hands on the bottom of the jacket rubbing them gently to wipe off some of the moisture. It grounded her and made her somehow see Godric clearer. At that moment Godric sat down on the armchair and didn't seem to notice her scrutinizing but to her mortification someone else did.

Eric had stayed near Godric all evening and his eyes locked with Sookie's with a knowing smirk on his lips embarrassing Sookie to look away a few seconds but her eyes kept returning to Godric. She couldn't help herself.

His tattoos that peeked out from the shirt collar intrigued her, trying to guess the extent of the artwork she stood up a moment to try peeking under the shirt. She felt a tingling in her fingers wanting to trace the ink around his collarbone. She slumped back in the sofa sighing heavily. She asked herself why she acted like this. And why Godric had this effect on her?

Her eyes back on Godric, she studied his hands, they are expressive hands conveying the same sorrow as his eyes, almost cradling nothingness in front of him. Sookie's palms twitched and a strong urged to fill his empty hands with hers almost brought her to her feet again. Sookie shook her head disbelieving her own thoughts. What was wrong with her? An ancient vampire didn't need her comfort; it was delusional to think so. She didn't know him and he didn't know her. They had met briefly and although he had saved her from rape and possibly death, why should he have any interest in her concern for him?

Isabel approached Godric and bent down close to his ear whispering something. Sookie looked on in fascination as Godric whispered back in Isabel's ear, almost feeling the wisps of air on her own ear sending delicious shivers down the pit of her stomach.

The sofa dipped beside her and she figured Bill was back but kept her attention on Godric waiting for Bill to initiate contact.

She felt Bill leaning in close to her ear and whispered, "See something you like?" It wasn't Bill, it was Eric. Sookie flushed beat red in seconds, deeply embarrassed.

"Um, I….." Was not a very articulate answer, but she managed as she looked away from Eric and in the opposite direction of Godric trying to get a grip on herself.

"Don't play coy with me Sookie. I have seen your interest in my Maker." Eric stated bluntly with an obvious leer in his voice. He leaned closer putting an arm behind her to rest on the back of the sofa.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." Sookie huffed. This was humiliating to say the least but she was able to gain control over her blush and looked at Eric.

"He saved my life and I'm just keeping an eye out for him. He looks so sad. I'm concerned that he didn't try to escape earlier himself." Sookie was surprised at her own openness towards Eric and realized that her concern was real and deep.

"What are you saying? That he was there of his own accord?" Eric looked angry with fangs threatening to come all the way down. His voice was low. He had now turned his body around and encircled Sookie in the sofa. Whether it was meant as a threat or a warning Sookie didn't care, his closeness and anger exhilarated her to the point she could feel the emotion shine through her eyes. The emotions surprised her but didn't make her stop and think, it was pure instinct.

Eric looked surprised at her for a split second before his face went blank.

"Um, I don't know. But it's the feeling I'm getting." Sookie offered as they both calmed down. Eric softly laid his left hand on her right shoulder and took her left hand in his right. Sitting there with Eric so close and intimate, Sookie had no trouble shutting everything else out. Calm and contentment spread through her like the warmth from a fireplace on a cold night. She offered a small smile and it was reciprocated by Eric to her and his surprise. How long they sat there smiling in silence she didn't know but it solidified her feeling of calm.

"Have you talked to him?" Eric broke the silence mentioning towards Godric.

"No."

"Come."

Eric stood and pulled Sookie to her feet and directed her towards Godric. She suddenly felt like a teenage girl going up to a boy she liked; excited, embarrassed, scared and determined.

"Eric I don't think…." She trailed off as he hauled her towards Godric who in turn sat totally still in his chair. No one was approaching the temporarily missed Sheriff at this moment and he was sitting there in solitude.

"Godric, you remember Sookie Stackhouse." Eric took a bow before Godric and pushed Sookie in front of the ancient vampire.

"Um, hi!" Sookie exclaimed nervously. Godric rose to his feet and stepped forward stopping only five inches from her, way to close for a vampire and way to close for a human, effectively invading her personal space.

"Hello, little one, I'm pleased to see you here with my Child by your side." Godric's soft baritone voice filled her ears and her hands automatically went forward and grabbed Godric's filling the emptiness with her slightly trembling hands. She saw Eric's large frame twitch in the corner of her eye. Godric didn't remove his hands but his eyes went wide and he leaned in closer and inhaled near her neck.

"Did you have some of my Child's blood Miss Stackhouse?" He asked from somewhere near her neck and she saw a curious expression spread on Eric's face.

"Eww! No." The experience of taking Bill's blood always gave her an unsettled stomach and the thought of having Eric's blood, someone she was not even on very friendly terms with, irked her. Godric chuckled softly in her ear before straightening up and looked into her eyes. He examined her with a concerned expression on his face.

"We need to have some privacy. Come, little one." Without hesitation Sookie followed. Godric led her into what looked like an office, Eric hot on their trails.

"Leave us, Child." Godric said with a gentle voice but with an underlying influence that filled the office with a faint humming.

"Yes Godric." Eric complied but not without sending Sookie a raised brow and a knowing smirk before leaving and shutting the door. She realized what Eric was implying but had a really hard time imagining Godric overstepping his boundaries.

Sookie studied the office as Godric led her towards two recliners placed in the corner of the room. The office had white walls, big windows and a modern interior. By the windows there was two giant chili plants filled with ripe red fruits. Godric followed the direction of her eyes and smiled.

"I like the smell of freshly cut chilies. They scratch the nose and make me sneeze…Vampires don't sneeze." Humor penetrated the sadness in his eyes and he shrugged his shoulders; another thing that vampires didn't do, as far as Sookie had experienced. She couldn't help but smile back as she sat down. Godric grabbed her hand and focused all his attention on her making her feel very self-conscious.

"We need to discuss two things of importance little one. First of all, I fear you are in some kind of danger." Sookie's heart started to pound harder at his words.

"There is a dark interference in your blood. Someone is trying to control you. I fear my kind is going to hurt you gravely, Miss Stackhouse. Have you ingested any vampire blood to your knowledge and in that case, do you know the source of the blood?" Godric looked apologetic and a bit disgusted as he relayed the facts as he saw them. He keenly observed her reaction.

The ability to observe a vampire's blood intentions in humans was one of the ancient vampires many hidden abilities. One that had only just developed in the last fifty decades and as such one that not even his child knew about.

Sookie looked shocked. Her eyes widened as she unconsciously shook her head while strengthening her hold on Godric's hand.

"No! What? I don't understand…Bill…" She couldn't compose a coherent response as the thoughts in her head were in chaos. She gave up and looked down at her feet. Godric quietly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb waiting for her to compose herself. After a few minutes she sighed and looked Godric in the eyes.

"Yes, I had vampire blood. The source is Bill Compton, my neighbor and sort of boyfriend." Then she went on telling Godric about the drainers and the beating.

"Does my child know of these drainers and the beating?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"As the Sheriff of the area it is his duty to handle those kinds of problems as its every vampire's duty within the area to rapport such incidents or crimes." Godric's face had moved closer to hers as he spoke keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"I'm afraid that you have been the victim of deception from the point of that incident. You cannot fully trust any emotions or feelings you may have experienced towards others in that period." Godric leaned in further and brushed her cheek with his free hand. He was brushing away tears. Sookie realized they were falling heavily from her eyes.

"So this dark interference in my blood is from Bill. I'm positive I have not ingested blood from others but why did you ask if I had any of Eric's blood? Do you suspect him of deception as well?" The initial shock had subsided and Sookie's underlying robust psyche was making itself known and she wanted answers.

"I would not put it past him to try and lure you into some kind of mischievousness…" Godric chuckled. "…but my child would never use the blood to control or other despicable usages. The blood is sacred to us." He took an unnecessary breath and continued answering her questions.

"I feel a connection to you that I would normally associate with a connection by blood and as Eric is my child I would have a faint connection to you. That would explain the connection and as you do not, the connection must be of another nature." Sookie raised her brow urging Godric to go on.

"The connection feels muddled by the dark interference and therefore it's not possible for me to be certain of the nature of our connection." Sookie was now holding on to Godric's hands with both of hers squeezing harder and harder as he conveyed the situation.

"Have you experienced any kind of connection or pull towards my child or me, Miss Stackhouse? I noticed your interest earlier this evening." Sookie immediately felt embarrassed thinking back at her blatant starring earlier.

"I guess I kind of did, towards you I mean." She reluctantly volunteered and blushed yet again and let go of his hands.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed little one, but I must admit I enjoy your blushing immensely, it makes your smell even more profound. Ah, and what a delight it is." He said giving her a smirk with a little fang showing. At that moment the similarities between Godric and Eric shone through loud and clear and giggles started to escape Sookie.

"Oh, my god! That's such an Eric thing to say." She let out between the giggles.

"Where do think he picked it up?" He said and raised a brow and at that moment her giggles turned into full on laughter. Godric started laughing with her and she felt relief spread in her body and the tension of the situation fizzled out.

"Can I do anything against the influential blood in me?" Sookie asked sorry for bringing the light hearted moment to an end.

"Only death or an older vampire's blood will eradicate the power of the blood." At that Godric looked as though Sookie's problems were his personal responsibility.

"It is not your responsibility. I brought this on myself." Sookie sighed. "Is there nothing I can do on my own?" She continued; finding the thought of killing Bill off-putting and the thought of ingesting another vampire's blood just as bad.

"There is a slight possibility that with some practice you are capable of distinguishing between your own feelings and imposed ones, even overrule the foreign ones." Godric offered but Sookie could see the doubt in his eyes. There was some commotion outside the office door and suddenly the door flew open and Bill charged in with Eric in hot pursuit.

-ESGESGESGESGESGESGESG-

So what do you think?

Did you like my Godric?

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Again; thank you Viking Trubie for the beta-work

-ESGESGESGESGESGESGESG-

"What the hell Sookeh? What are you doing?" He growled, glaring at Sookie. He then turned to Godric, "Sheriff, she is MINE!" The last word was a roar and Bill looked like he was about to explode.

"Sookeh, step away from him, he is a master manipulator. He just wants to take you away from me and get his blood into you so he can control you." Bill's voice was a low malicious growl.

Sookie felt a sudden rage and hatred towards Godric and blamed herself for being sucked in so easily and being so stupid. She really could not stand the ancient vampire so how could she sit there and let him get to her so easily?

"I'm sorry Bill. I'm such an idiot. But luckily nothing happened!" The last word was spat at Godric. She grabbed Bill's outstretched hand and they stormed out of the office. Near the end of the main room they stopped in front of a dark haired woman, a vampire. The woman was leaning up against a half wall using the top as a table for her glass of blood.

At first Sookie thought the woman looked everything but classy or nice but as Bill began to introduce the woman her feelings shifted and she could see that she had let her not so pretty judgmental side get the better of her. Lorena was quite beautiful and oozed calm and friendliness. Sookie found herself smiling broadly and wanting to please Lorena.

"So you are what all the fuss is about. I really don't see the attraction…" She turned to Bill. "Bill, I can see what you mean. That smile is just off putting and now she has misbehaved." Lorena said with a sigh and tilted her head in direction of Bill. Sookie was curious to hear his response to what Lorena had been so nice to point out for him. Sookie wanted to be back in Lorena's good graces.

That would make her so happy.

"I noticed and there will be consequences I assure you. I can't be free of her soon enough." Bill answered. Sookie turned her gaze towards Bill for a brief moment and marveled at the fact that he would spend time with her at all.

"Let me help you punish her…I have a few things I didn't get to use on you the other night…It will turn her delightfully red and slippery…Sophie-Anne won't mind as long as she still breaths. " Lorena answered with a pleasant smile. Sookie nodded in agreement and shot a questioning look at Bill. She felt almost giddy at the thought of being able to please Lorena and Bill.

"What the hell Sookie? Why are you taking abuse from that bitch?" Jason said. He was standing next to Sookie looking outraged and confused.

"Shush, Jason, Lorena knows what's best I'm sure." Sookie said, gently pushing Jason away. Jason frowned and was about to protest and drag Sookie away when he spotted Luke from the FoTS entering the room.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Jason looked suspiciously at his old fellow.

"Get away from me Stackhouse. Just leave." Luke pushed Jason away and Jason stumbled towards Sookie still standing with Lorena and Bill by the half wall. Luke ripped open his jacket and revealed a bomb. His body was littered with silver shards and wooden splinters.

"BOMB!" Jason screamed and threw himself towards Sookie dragging her down behind the half wall away from Luke. All the vampires reacted in vamp-speed and got down pulling most of the humans down with them in attempt to save themselves and their humans.

Sookie and Jason hit the floor just as the bomb went off. Sookie's hearing and perception was all messed up and she couldn't feel her body.

Slowly sounds and feeling came back to her and she realized that Jason was a deadweight lying on top of her. She tried to get him to wake up and to move but he was unconscious. She moved her hands over his body to check for injuries and couldn't identify any. She gently pushed Jason off herself and despite her own discomfort sat up and put Jason in a secured recovery position before she cast an eye on the carnage of the former quiet welcome home party.

She spotted Lorena and Bill who lay near her as Bill was pushing Lorena of himself. Sookie realized his attention was not on Lorena, but on the window and the shooting outside. Lorena had protected Bill in the blast by covering him with her body. The upper half of Lorena's body, the one part Sookie could see from behind the half wall still standing, was littered with small cuts.

Suddenly Bill's attention went to Lorena and then to Sookie. He grabbed Sookie by the neck.

"Suck the silver out of her body, be quick about it and then give her your blood," he ordered pushing her towards Lorena's neck where a big shard of silver was sticking out.

Sookie felt a big surge of obligation and preparied herself for the gory task. As she started to give in and move towards Lorena with her own power, Bill straightened up looking around the premises. There were cries of agony and blood everywhere and the shooting and yelling outside increased. He turned towards Sookie again and growled.

"Get a move on." He managed to spit out before bloodlust overtook him and vamp-sped out the window.

Sookie pulled the large piece of shard out of Lorena's neck and was just leaning in to start sucking out a piece lodged deep in her shoulder when she felt a cool hand on her left shoulder.

"You don't need to do that…. Her injuries are minor. The silver will push itself out… don't worry. Instead, concern yourself with your brother." Eric was leaning over the half wall with his tall frame and long arms permitting him to reach Sookie even from that distance. He was tilting his head towards the unconscious form of Jason with a strange expression in his eyes. Sookie wasn't following his direction but she did back away from Lorena, her uneasiness in drinking vampire blood winning over her feelings of obligation.

She crawled backwards towards Jason with her eyes fixated on Eric who was surveying the room yelling directions and pulling shards of wood and silver out of his body. Was that concern she had seen in his eyes; concern that was directed at her and her brother? Sookie placed a hand on Jason's leg and was going to take a closer look for injuries when suddenly Lorena sat up screaming. The sound went through Sookie's body like a knife and she almost started a scream-off with the injured vampire. Bill flew in through the window his face covered in blood, he was moving directly towards Sookie with a look of murderous rage on his face.

"YOU WILL FEED HER YOUR BLOOD…NOW!" Bill bellowed inches away from her face. Tiny drops of blood splattering all over her from his angry mouth. Sookie felt a pull towards Lorena that was almost physical. She really needed to help her fast and therefore didn't protest in any way as Bill violently yanked her up towards the still screaming vampire. From her standing position Sookie was now privy to the full extent of Lorena's injuries. She shot a look of surprise towards Eric and her short pause didn't go unnoticed by Bill who sneered at Eric. Lorena's legs were cut off and Sookie's first reaction was anger towards Eric.

"Minor injuries my ass! Why the hell would you say such a thing?" Sookie demanded, she was livid and she could feel the anger ooze off Bill as well.

Eric looked at both Bill and Sookie before scanning the room once more. Stan was moving in their direction with arms full of blood bags.

"A tiny falsehood." He exclaimed with a raised brow and a smirk before turning around a leaving for more damage control. Bill clasped the back of her neck and started to force her down towards Lorena's snapping and screaming mouth. Sookie felt terror for her life pressing through her body and started to resist Bill's manhandling but the feeling of obligation to Lorena and Bill together with a blinding hatred towards Eric almost overpowered her survival instinct. At that moment she recognized something vital. The negative feelings towards Eric and feelings of obligation felt like duct tape on her skin; sticking to her and probably painful to remove but not a part of her own feelings. She pushed with her shields against the feelings and suddenly they disappeared as quickly as they had emerged.

"Let me go! Bill let me the fuck go!" Sookie started to yell. Stan reached them grabbing Bill's arm and pulled them both back and away from Lorena.

"What the hell are you doing Compton? She will kill the human if she gets a hold of her and you know it…" Stan looked pissed and threw a few blood bags down towards the legless vampire. The bags were emptied in seconds.

Bill muttered something Sookie didn't catch and let go of her neck as he received the rest of Stan's blood bags.

"That should last her for the trip to the ambulance. Follow your Maker to Dr. Ludwig's clinic." Stan commanded.

Lorena had gone through at least 8 bags while Bill pulled her up on the stretcher with help from the supe-paramedics. 8 blood bags was enough blood to drain a big healthy man and how many had Stan thrown at the floor for her? Sookie realized that it would have killed her if she had fed Lorena. Suddenly feeling dizzy Sookie tumbled into Stan who was directing the paramedics with the blood swallowing legless vampire and Bill in tow. Stan steadied Sookie on her feet and shifted his focus to her brother.

"Will she survive? And what about her legs?" Sookie whispered with a timid voice. Lorena had presented a gruesome sight. Even though Sookie now knew that all her feelings towards the vampire were a manipulation and that both Bill and Lorena had toyed with her, she still felt bad.

"Yes, she will and the legs will grow out in a year or so." Stan insured her and with small tap on her shoulder redirected her attention on Jason.

Sookie felt her heart drop. Jason was lying in a large puddle of blood seemingly coming from a head wound.

"No!" Sookie sobbed falling to her knees and putting her hand on Jason's cheek which luckily was warm. Stan dropped down beside her and touched her shoulder again.

"He is alive and has a strong pulse….I'll take a closer look at the head wound." At that he leaned over Jason and slowly picked him up and began licking the blood from his head. After a while Sookie detected a tensing in Stan's shoulders and her heart fell.

Was it bad?

Was Jason dying trying to save her?

"What the hell dude? Why are you licking my face?" Jason said with a broken voice. Sookie let out a relieved sob. Jason was alive.

"We thought your head was bleeding…there was so much blood…you took the blast for me…oh my God Jason, if anything had happened to you." Sookie rambled while grabbing Jason's hands staring intently at him.

"When you didn't wake up and there was blood all over your head we assumed your head was bashed in. It was a big explosion and you were very close." Stan explained.

"Lucky, I'm so thick-skulled." Jason said with an apologetic grin.

"I feel a bit foolish…A grown man…err…vampire licking my head." He added shaking his head, and looking sheepish.

"You and me both…You and me both." Stan said with a similar grin helping Jason and Sookie off the floor. Sookie was clinging to Jason. The close call, almost losing the last remaining member of her family, hit her hard and she started to sob again. Together with Bill's now apparent manipulation from the very beginning of their acquaintance it almost overwhelmed her.

Never in a million years would she have thought that, she, Sookie Stackhouse would be just a mindless pawn in some calculating bastard's game. The thought messed with her self-esteem and assuredness and almost brought her to her knees.

"Wow Sis, I'm okay and you are okay. It's going to be alright." Jason assured her grabbing her tightly around her shoulders holding her up while sending Stan a concerned look.

"I think she's in shock…Compton the bastard almost killed her trying to feed her to his Maker just before you woke up." The vampire cowboy explained, as he helped Jason get Sookie into her brother's arms to carry her out. Once securely in Jason's arms, Stan stared into her eyes and listened to her heartbeat. Sookie didn't react and Stan shook his head.

"I think she will be alright with some fluids and some rest. Let's get you two to the hotel." Stan started to direct Jason towards the door. His eyes caught Godric's across the room and he answered the question in his eyes with a short nod.

"You're quite the marks man. Pity it wasn't real bullets. But I must admit green is my new favorite color." Stan stated, hinting at Jason's hit with a paint gun smack in the middle of Steve Newlin's forehead. He and Jason started talking guns and trucks. Stan was leading them out of the house towards waiting cars that would take them to hotel Camilla.

Stan helped Jason put Sookie in the backseat and buckle her up in one of the SUV's ready to go. Sookie didn't react at all in her almost catatonic state; she let her brother and Stan make all the decisions. Stan called to another vampire carrying a slightly wounded human.

"John, is your human going to be alright?"

The vampire nodded and Stan mentioned for him to get into the car with Jason and Sookie. Stan took the driver's seat and drow off on the road to the hotel. He kept up a casual conversation with Jason on the subject of detailing trucks. Jason was feeling a lot better for talking with a fellow truck-head and John the vampire didn't seem too surprised with the topic his human on the other hand looked on with stunned amusement.

Upon arriving at the Hotel Camilla Jason was able to get Sookie out of the car by himself getting her to set her feet down on the ground and taking a tentative step towards the lobby entrance. Three shaky steps later Godric and Eric arrived at the hotel. As the two vampires moved into Sookie's line of sight she felt a jolt to her stomach and was suddenly fully aware of her surroundings. Jason was holding her upright while still talking with Stan about detailing trucks and not really paying attention to her.

"Hmph, Jason! You don't need to hold on so tightly. I'm capable of walking by myself now."

Entering the hotel in some manner of self-respect felt strangely important to her all of a sudden. Bill's betrayal and manipulation fresh in her mind, Sookie felt hugely embarrassed and the urge to hold her head up high to try and salvage some of her dignity. In the lobby, everything was in a state of mangled chaos. As they stood in line for the key to Sookie's room and a room for Jason, Sookie suddenly realized that her room was Bill's room.

Leaning towards Jason Sookie whispered, "No way I hell I'm going to stay in that room with Bill. Do you think I could get another room?" They both cast a doubtful glance around the overfilled lobby. Both Godric and Eric had obviously heard her and were now standing next to them.

"I'm afraid there is no more vacant rooms little one." Godric apologized.

"You could stay in our room. You are welcome to my bed." Eric suggested with a crooked smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sookie felt blood rising in her cheeks and was about to give Eric a piece of her mind when Jason preempted her.

"Dude, that's just rude. Don't talk to my sister that way." Jason said with obvious distaste on his face.

"If I may…what I'm sure my Child meant was that the two of you can have Eric's room and we will share my room in our suite if you like?" Godric said, sending Eric a stern look. Even though Sookie could see the reprimanding look on Godric's face, there was still underlying love between maker and child that was very obvious to her. A smile escaped her while she accepted their offer on behalf of herself and her brother.

Godric arranged for Sookie's luggage to be brought from Bill's room. Jason's stuff from the truck had somehow found its way to the room as well. Sookie had a suspicion that Stan had something to do with that.

As the siblings settled down in the room Sookie decided to take a bath and that was when she realized that the borrowed white jacket didn't have a speck of dirt on it, not even a wrinkle.

-ESGESGESGESGESGESGESG-

So what do think of my take on the Stan and Jason dynamic?


	3. Chapter 3

This fanfic is inspired by part of the lyrics from the song 999 by the Swedish band Kent. I think it somehow sums up Godric's state of mind in the time up till he meets the Sun in the series.

" _Dom 999 saker jag aldrig skulle göra  
Dom vägs upp av 999 värre saker jag gjort  
Dom 999 saker jag aldrig skulle göra  
Dom vägs upp av 999 värre saker jag redan har gjort_"  
Kent

Roughly translates into:  
" _Those 999 things I would never do  
They are weighed up by 999 worse things I have done  
Those 999 things I would never do  
They are weighed up by 999 worse things I have already done_"

Kent

Eric's room was a bit bigger than the room Sookie and Bill had shared, so the bed easily fit the Stackhouse siblings.

Jason was watching rodeo on TV with hooded eyes close to falling asleep when Sookie came back from her shower. It had been a long few days for them both and the morning light was creeping in through the window. Sookie went to close the blinds and lock down the room in vampire-day-rest mode. They could really use a day's rest and the lock on the door would also prevent any early evening visitors from the other room in the suite. Not that she suspected Godric of such behavior but Eric on the other hand, you never knew with the Viking.

As they settled in for the day, Sookie felt a sudden urge to go to Bill's room. She recognized it wasn't her own feelings, so a little push by her shields managed to get rid of the impulse. Repulsed, she recalled all the times she had acted on the false feelings and her world started to fray at the edges. As she was about to comment on the fact that she was easily manipulated, Jason beat her to it.

"I'm such a dumb fool...letting the Newlin's sweet talk me…I just felt so lost since Gran died." He confessed looking contrite.

"I'm no better, letting Bill boss me around like a freaking puppet. Here I thought, that I was a strong woman and capable of standing up for myself…." Sookie shook her head.

"If Gran could see us now she would be disappointed I'm sure," she added looking down at her hands.

Jason took her hands and sighed.

"I don't like talking about her… it hurts too much," There were tears in his eyes now and Sookie felt guilty for a moment. If she hadn't had any contact with Bill, Gran would surely be alive today.

But then again, the killer was human and totally crazy so who could tell if he had gone after her anyway? It was not as if Sookie was anywhere near normal and the whole town knew that.

"Maybe we should both agree to do better and try to live up to the values Gran installed in us," she said and added, "We should talk about her even if it hurts. That's the way to keep her alive in our hearts."

"Momma and daddy too?" Jason looked hopeful.

"Yeah, them too," Sookie agreed.

Sookie and Jason talked a little about their respective experiences and Sookie told Jason about Bill's blood-control. Seeing the concern and understanding in his eyes made her feel a bit better.

They had turned down the light and the time between one of them saying something became longer and longer and soon they were both sound asleep.

A few hours later Sookie woke up with a strange feeling. She felt free somehow and light. Actually, she felt more like herself than she'd felt in a very long time. It hit her that her inquisitive or curious nature had been suffering under the influence of Bill's blood. Letting that side of her nature take over Sookie got up and felt compelled to put on the white jacket she wore at the party. The jacket settled down on her shoulders and she made a thorough examination of the garment but could not detect anything special about it except the fact that it was still pristine white and did not have a single wrinkle on it in spite of being exposed to a bombing. The woman's words echoed in her head.

"Well, you were all muddled up and I had this clearing jacket. It was obvious that you needed it. So it was my pleasure. I just hope it's strong enough in itself."

This was obviously a magic object; a jacket of clarification.

Testing, Sookie turned around and looked at the still sleeping Jason and it was like seeing him for real in many years. This Jason was big hearted, insecure and all his promiscuity was an attempt to regain the lost love from their dead parents. It was like seeing his soul; a shining big soft pulsing heart that was very easy to destroy. The image got clearer and purer as she looked on. A rather peculiar thing was that with the jacket on Jason's ears looked somewhat pointy. Sookie frowned and turned around looking at her own reflection in the mirror. She had been prepared to see something unflattering or even scary but apparently it was not meant for self-discovery. It was just plain old Sookie staring back at her through the mirror.

Turning back to look at Jason Sookie wondered if it worked especially well for her as she was a telepath and now had enforced her shields or if it got better with practice. It had certainly not been this clear the night before.

Feeling her curiosity taking over and with only one stray thought to the saying "curiosity killed the cat" she quietly let herself out of the room and moved towards the other bedroom.

To her delight and surprise the door to the bedroom wasn't locked. Pulling the jacket tight around herself she took a deep breath before opening the door as soundless as possible.

The sight that hit her stepping through the door was equally unexpected and the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A nearly inaudible gasp escaped her.

There in front of her were not only two stunning creatures but they were naked which in no way made any of them look any less appealing.

Godric was lying on his side cradling Eric's head to his chest, his own head bent forward and lips touching the blond strands on top of Eric's head. Eric's upper arm was thrown over Godric's shoulders the hand imbedded in Godric's neck hair with the other arm tugged under his own head. Their legs were tangled together. Every inch of naked skin looked like silk covered steel.

They were luminous, literally glowing in the darkened room.

Stepping closer she could discern a faint smell that left her with no doubt as to what they had been doing prior to falling to sleep. A blush blossomed on her cheeks but it didn't keep her from stepping closer. If anything, it fueled her need to touch. Her telepathy let her know that the two vampires were still dead for the day.

Extending her right arm, she gently feathered her fingers over Eric's cheek and Godric's chest. A sense of calm serenity came over her and she felt a smile spread over her face. Without thinking she climbed into the bed and slipped up behind Godric settling in with her knees tugged into the hollow of his knees and her forehead resting against Eric's hand in Godric's neck hair. Her arm slung over Godric with her hand resting in the nape of Eric's neck. Closing her eyes, she barely registered the thought flickering trough her mind before she fell asleep. "This is where I belong."

A few hours later she blinked awake and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Her bedmates were awake and both of them were looking at her sitting on opposite sides of her. Eric must have moved before she woke.

She sat up.

Godric was regarding her with what looked like wonder and tenderness. Eric had his usual confident smirk in place. Except when she took a closer look she could have sworn that she detected a bit of surprise as well. They weren't touching her and she had a strange feeling for bereavement at the loss of contact.

"Good evening Little One." Godric was the first one to break the silence. He smiled at her and she reached out and took his hand in hers. She mumbled her own _good evening_. Looking down at their joined hands Godric's smile widened. Sookie had her full attention on Godric and felt more than saw Eric move closer to her and then after what she perceived as a short exchange of some form of hidden communication between the two vampires Eric took her left hand. An involuntary snort escaped her at the mental image of herself as the filling in a vampire sandwich.

Looking up at Godric she saw his brow shoot up in question.

Somewhat embarrassed Sookie blushed a little and shrugged.

"Just noting the weirdness of this situation," she replied lowering her eye just to discover to even more embarrassment that she was stroking their hands with her thumbs.

Taking a deep breath Sookie gathered her thoughts. This was weird but she felt safe and empowered and no amount of probing at her shields could detect any form of external influence. Eric and Godric sat in complete silence and let her process but after a few minutes she felt a light squeeze of her left hand. She looked up at the Viking; he was smiling at her, an unguarded and very beautiful smile that reached his eyes no hint of a smirk or mischievous glint. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. She starred into his eyes and sensed the depths of his 1000 years on this planet filled with so much emotion and struggle but also love; a deep and profound love for Godric.

Her heart skipped a beat when he bent forward and kissed her forehead. Just a light brush of his lips and then he sat up again and grabbed her and Godric's joined hands lifting them up. Alternating between looking into his Makers eyes and Sookie's he kissed their hands one knuckle at a time and then their foreheads.

Eric brushed Godric's cheeks with the back of his hand and then he leaned over Sookie and kissed him lightly on his gorgeous lips. Not moving away, he then let the tip of his tongue trace the bottom lip and sucking it in between his own nibbling softly. Eric's fangs had clicked out, but Godric's was still put away.

Sookie's stomach was doing summersaults watching Eric doing what she had wanted to since the party at Godric's house. Both vampires were emitting a low growl as their kiss intensified. She licked her own lips and slowly let go of Godric's hand to permit her hands travel up each vampire and settle in the nape of their necks.

Eric didn't break the kiss as he using vamp-speed, positioned Sookie between Godric's thighs and unbuttoned the first three buttons in her white jacket. It suddenly occurred to her in the middle of it all that the vampires were naked and had been all the time. Dismissing it as unimportant she let her head fall back on Godric's shoulder as Eric began to kiss his way up her naked shoulder and neck. He nibbled his way across her jaw and started to lick the corner of her mouth.

Godric had let Eric take the lead it seemed but suddenly he took over. Sookie felt a jolt of pleasure and warmth as Godric pressed his chest against her back and started to kiss her neck while tangling his hands in Eric's hair effectually pressing her and Eric lips together. His tongue was seeking entrance and she granted it with a little whimper.

Sookie felt an overwhelming urge to feel their naked skin on her own and began to frantically rip at her jacket. Two seconds after Godric had used vamp-speed helped her out of her predicament and they were now skin to skin, the jacket thrown to the floor torn to pieces with the rest of her clothes. The vampires deep and intense growling was fueling the heat building in her core.

Godric had changed their positions and Sookie was now sitting on Eric's lap with her back pressed against his chest. He was kissing and nipping her neck one arm snaked around her torso just under her breasts the other arm reaching over and his hand cupping Godric's left butt-cheek pulling him closer and closer. Sookie felt Eric erection burrowed into her back and Godric's tapping her stomach.

She pulled Godric face to her and started to lick his lip from one corner down the ridge of the full bottom lip over the other corner over the Cupid's bow. As she reached the corner he took over and pressed his tongue into her mouth and started to tongue-fuck her in increasing pace. Eric was now alternating between brushing his hand over her nipples and tweaking them. A moan escaped Sookie the feeling of both vampires' ministrations was fast making her lose control. She could not take much more teasing.

"Please… fuck me, fuck me! Do something…." She whimpered desperately.

Seconds later she felt Godric scrape her neck with a fang and then everything stopped.

Godric vamp-speeded away from the bed looking extremely scared and guilty, a drop of blood trickling down his chin.

"I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry!" The last _sorry_ came out as a strangled whisper as Godric sunk to the floor cradling his face in his hands. Sookie and Eric had frozen in mid movement starring at the ancient vampire.

"I didn't mean to…it was just too much…your presence pushed me…I'm so sorry." He whimpered still hiding his face.

So what do you think?


End file.
